


On Social Climbing and Heats

by abardwithablade (itsbunbunhun)



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/M, Lucio is an omega, M/M, There is a plot I swear, and such a needy bitch, somehow nadia has put put up with him, will update tags as I go
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25482409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsbunbunhun/pseuds/abardwithablade
Summary: Valerius is relatively new to Vesuvian court life but he can already tell that the city would run much more smoothly under his rule instead of in the hands of that brash Count, Lucio, and his supercilious wife. After a year or so, all his plotting and scheming finally paid off however. He had finally learned the Count's secret, his ultimate weakness in the eyes of his own public. The Count, was an omega, and Valerius knew exactly how to levy this newfound information in his favor.
Relationships: Lucio/Nadia (The Arcana), Lucio/Valerius (The Arcana)
Kudos: 6





	On Social Climbing and Heats

Getting useful information on the Count of an entire city is not precisely the easiest task, especially when the information needed would be best used for the subterfuge that would eventually result in a changing of leadership. Even with all these hurdles to get around, Valerius was determined to find some useful flaw of his Count, Lucio, to finally depose the puerile man and to take his rightful place as the new leader of Vesuvia.

Being the clever man he was, his first attempt at obtaining such information led him to attempting to build a relationship with the new Countess from Prakra. Clearly a lady in her own right and her being from such a large country, she would be wise enough to not initially trust just any courtier, particularly one that wanted to talk purely about her husband and his possible flaws. So he set about his plan to become something akin to a confidant to her. Talking about wines she may enjoy, sharing his own collection of rare bottles, engaging in the usual castle gossip, even stooping so low as to common flattery. Valerius quickly found that his initial impression of her class and standing was not as correct as he had hoped, leading to his next attempt.

Appealing to her intellect had proved far more successful than the superficial conversation he had tried before. While not agreeing with her ideas or morals, Valerius had to admit that the Countess was far wiser than he had thought, much to his dismay. She was growing more bold in her responses and taking much more charge over the city than Lucio had ever attempted before. The sheer envy he felt from watching her first orders executed could not be compared to anything else he had ever felt before. His plans had not only failed, but back fired and possibly took him further from his goals than ever before.

Valerius was becoming quick to notice that time was passing by too quickly for this plan to have any chance of success, but it was not a complete failure. The one benefit to becoming closer to the Countess was the ability to learn that her marriage to Lucio was merely a surface level contract between them. Perhaps looking into this facet of their relationship could lead him to something useful.

With that inkling of hope for his scheme, he began to plot once again, and this time with a new target in mind.

**Author's Note:**

> It's off to a slow start but I need to set up at least part of the plot-!


End file.
